Lovestory
by Chloe Luralight
Summary: Love is in the air. Go Harry and Ginny. Please note, the last chapter has a shall we say 'very intimate' scene. Please do not read this if you feel you are too young. U have been warned lol. Chap 9 now up! R&R till the cows come home.
1. First signs of Love

First Signs of Love-Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story are not my creation, they are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry and Ron sat at the table together playing wizard's chess. Harry had only arrived there the day before and they had been enjoying each others' company since.  
  
'Check-mate,' said Ron with a grin.  
  
'That's the fifth time in a row!'  
  
'Ah well, it's just a game. When did mum say Hermione was going to get here?'  
  
'Tomorrow. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh, no reason,' Ron said hurriedly.  
  
Harry hid his laugh with a series of coughs. Suddenly they heard a noise from the fireplace. They both spun around. Ginny stepped lightly out of the fireplace, brushing herself off briskly.  
  
'Oh.H-hi Ginny, how was your summer?' Harry asked.  
  
'It was great. I just got back from a friend's house. Mum and dad will be back soon, they were just saying goodbye to my friend's parents. How was your summer?' Harry didn't answer, he just stared intently at Ginny.  
  
'Harry? Is something wrong?'  
  
'What? Oh no, no nothing wrong. Sorry I was just d-day-dreaming,' Harry said, flushing.  
  
'Well, see you guys later.'  
  
'Ok,' said Ron.  
  
'Bye Ginny,' Harry shouted as she walked up the steps. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ron erupted into laughter.  
  
'What?'  
  
'When are you going to tell her?'  
  
'Tell her what Ron?'  
  
'That you like her.'  
  
'I don't like her!'  
  
'Oh c'mon "oh h-hi Ginny, how was your summer?"'  
  
'We're just friends.'  
  
'That's what they all say.'  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry were discussing how much they despised Snape.  
  
'Well, I think I might get a shower, before mum decides to wash her hair and I have to wait five hours.'  
  
'Ok. Do you mind if I flick through your book? The "Chudley Cannons' one?'  
  
'Sure go ahead.' Ron grabbed his pyjamas, slung them over his shoulder and walked out, whistling. Harry sat down on Ron's bed, leaning against the wall. A few minutes later, Harry heard a light knock on the door.  
  
'Come in,' he said, still looking over the Chudley Cannons book.  
  
'Oh, where's Ron?' Harry looked up to see Ginny.  
  
'He's just gone off to the shower.'  
  
'I just came to see if um. he had seen my school shoes.'  
  
'Oh.ok.' Harry thought that Ginny would leave the room, but to his surprise, she stayed where she was.  
  
'What are you reading?'  
  
'Ron's Chudley Cannon's book,' Harry said, his voice faltering. He could feel Ginny's gaze on him and his heart was pounding in his head. Slowly, Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down. Harry looked at the book again, but he couldn't concentrate on the words; not even the pictures. He could still feel Ginny staring at him and he could feel beads of sweat start to run down his neck. All he wanted to do was to lean over and kiss her luscious-looking lips, but he managed to resist and continued to look at the pages of the book.  
  
'Well, see ya later,' Ginny said. She got up off the bed and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
'Why am I being such a dunce?' Harry thought to himself and he considered what would have happened if he had kissed her until Ron walked back in.  
  
'Ready to lose another game of wizard chess?' Ron said with a smirk.  
  
'Yeah.sure thing.'  
  
I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I didn't get much time to write this afternoon. Please review, I'd love to hear your comments. 


	2. Hermione Arrives at the Burrow

Hermione Arrives at the Burrow-Chapter 2  
  
It was the next day at 'The Burrow.' Ron and Harry were sitting, tousle- haired at the table, half-asleep, whilst Mrs Weasley was bustling about the kitchen.  
  
'What's for breakfast mum?' Ron asked with a yawn.  
  
'Bacon and eggs, pancakes and fruit.'  
  
'Fruit? Since when have we started eating fruit at breakfast?'  
  
'Since now. Now you two don't make a noise until Arthur gets up. He was up all night doing work for the ministry and he needs his rest.'  
  
'Mum, when's Hermione getting here?'  
  
'Not 'til two o'clock. I'm going to drive to her house, when I get the time, to pick her up.'  
  
Just then, Mr Weaslry walked down the stairs.  
  
'Goodmorning Arthur. Dear, are you sure that you don't want to sleep any longer?'  
  
'What? Oh no, no, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again. How did you sleep boys?'  
  
'Fine thanks,' Harry and Ron said in unison  
  
'Oh , Harry, I almost forgot. I found a muggle screenavision.'  
  
'Screenavision? Oh do you mean a television?'  
  
'Yes, that's the one. I'll see if we can hook it up here, I'll need your help of course.'  
  
'No problem Mr Weasley.'  
  
It was noon and Harry and Ron had just finished hooking up the television in the lounge-room. ( Of course, Harry had to do most of the work because Mr Weasley kept accidentally electrocuting himself with the wires.)  
  
'Fancy a bit of a fly Harry/, Maybe a little quidditch practice too?'  
  
'Yeah, I haven't practiced for ages, it'll probably do me some good.'  
  
They went upstairs and grabbed their brooms, then they charged down the stair-case. Harry almost knocked Ginny down the stairs.  
  
'Oops, sorry Ginny.' Harry said apologetically.  
  
'That's ok. Where are you going?'  
  
'Just off to do some quidditch practice.'  
  
'Yeah, I'll go get dad's bucket of golf balls from his workshop. He found another ball as well so we can use that for the quaffle,' Ron said, and then he quickly ran down the stairs, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Harry looked at Ginny, she had grown even prettier over the holidays. He body had a few small curves, her hair was vibrant and her eyes were stunning. She stared keenly at Harry.  
  
'So, yeah, we're just going to play a bit of quidditch,' Harry said weakly. 'Do you wanna come?''Oh I'd love to!' Ginny said quickly. 'I mean, yes I wouldn't mind, I mean it's not like I have anything else to do anyway.' Harry smiled nervously at Ginny and she returned it. They walked down the stairs and outside. Suddenly, Harry felt something on his hand; he looked down and saw the Ginny was holding it. His cheeks reddened. He stared at Ginny, but she made no sign of feeling any embarrassment. In fact, she didn't male any sign that she even noticed it.  
  
Ron was already down waiting for them with the bucket of golf-balls and, what Harry recognized as, a football. He had a huge grin on his face, 'what took you two so long? I've been standing here for ages!'  
  
'Sure you have,' Harry replied.  
  
'Ready to play?'  
  
'You bet. Hey Ginny do you want to play?'  
  
'No it's ok, I'll just watch.' And before Harry could ask her again, Ron kicked off the ground and started pelting golf balls at Harry.  
  
Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off as well, 'Alright, alright I'm coming Ron,' he shouted so that Ron could hear him. Harry caught every single golf ball, even the ones that Ron threw really far away.  
  
'Alright, you've had enough practice. Now it's my turn,' Ron said. He threw the football to Harry and flew over to large tree. 'Try to throw the ball through this gap and I'll be Keeper,' he indicated the fork in the tree. Harry hesitated, Ron wasn't the best Keeper in the world and he didn't want to make his friend feel as bad as he did the previous year when Ron barely caught the quaffle at all, but with Ron's persistence, he threw the ball. To his surprise, Ron caught it and the next 10 throws as well. 'You didn't think I lazed about all holidays without playing a single bit of quidditch did you?'  
  
'You've gotten really good Ron, I'm impressed,' Harry said genuinely. Ron smirked.  
  
Every now and then, Harry looked at Ginny. Sometimes, Ron had to yell at him to get his attention. Harry felt like she was a magnet and his eyes were constantly drawn to her with no regard that his brain was commanding them to do.  
  
Harry and Ron had just finished picking up all the golf balls and putting them back in the bucket when Fred and George apparated right before them. They had their broomsticks held in their hands and large smiles on their faces.  
  
'Mum told us that you were out here playing,' George said.  
  
'Yeah, and we didn't want to let you have all the fun. How about a real game of quidditch?'  
  
'How are we going to play, I'm the only seeker and Ron's the only Keeper.'  
  
'I'll play,' Ginny said hopping up. 'I'll be a Chaser.'  
  
'Ok, but what about everyone else?'  
  
'Well,' Fred began.  
  
'Bill, Charley and Percy are up at the house; I'd say they'd be down soon.  
  
'What? They're all here?' Ron asked in amazement.  
  
'Ron, do you speak English? Ron glared and the laughing twins.  
  
'I'm going to go and say hello. I don't want to be rude like some people,' Ginny said calmly. She looked at her brothers and Harry, their faces were pained with guilt.  
  
'Yeah, I s'pose we could play another time,' Ron mumbled. The company walked back to the burrow. But it was in vain, for as soon as they got in, Mr Weasley sent them straight back outside to de-gnome the garden  
  
Harry picked up a gnome and swung him round and round by the ears, then threw him about 13 metres away from the yard.  
  
'Not bad,' Ron said, shading his face from the sun. 'I could do better though,' he smiled. He grabbed a gnome by the hands and spun him around and around, then flung him about twenty metres away. He grinned. Harry smiled back and looked over at Fred and George. They weren't de-gnoming the garden, however, they were prodding a little gnome who was screaming out curses at them.  
  
'Hey Fred, you reckon we could sell these things at our joke shops?'  
  
'Yeah, I reckon it's possible. We'll put them in little containers with air holes and say live, cute little men, suitable for little girls to play with- ages 5 and up.' Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
All of a sudden, sounds of laughing and greeting came from the house and it wasn't long before Mrs Weasley waddled out of the house.  
  
'Harry, Ron,' she called, 'Hermione's here.'  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and saw his eyes widen. And before Harry could say one word, Ron ran inside without further parley.  
  
Thankyou for your reviews, I'll right another chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this one. : ) 


	3. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 3- Off to Hogwarts  
  
Harry followed Ron. When he got inside he saw Ginny and Hermione hugging and laughing. He was happy that Hermione was there, it felt like 'the old days', it felt the way it was supposed to. 'Hi Hermione,' he said with a smile.  
  
'Harry! It's so good to see you,' she said, giving him a big hug. Then she turned to Ron. 'And Ron.' she said also giving him a hug.  
  
Ron held Hermione, he could have stood like that for hours with her in his arms. 'Ah.Ron? You can. ah, let go of me,' Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
'Oh right, sorry,' Ron said, turning bright red.  
  
Ginny shot Harry one of those 'you know what's going on don't you' looks. Harry winked and she smiled back.  
  
Not long afterwards, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all sat down to eat dinner. It was a very noisy meal with so many people, but Harry couldn't have been happier. When it was time for dessert, Fred and George handed out square-shaped sweets.  
  
'Don't worry,' Fred said.  
  
'They're toffees, we promise,' George added. Harry eyed his toffee suspiciously. Then watched as Bill took a bite and chewed. All of a sudden, there was a poof of smoke and there was Bill, a hopping toad. Ron, Fred and George doubled up with laughter. Harry watched Hermione and Ginny try to hide their smiles. Mrs Weasley, however, was muttering something under her breath and seemed to be concentrating rather hard on her plate.  
  
'Sorry Bill,' Fred said, 'Why didn't you tell him that they were our toad toffees George?'  
  
'So sorry, must have slipped my mind,' replied George.  
  
Later that night, Harry left Ron (after being defeated in the seventh chess match) and went to have a shower.  
  
Ron stayed in his room; lying on his bed and staring out the window. He wasn't really looking out of it, he was (you guessed it) thinking about Hermione.  
  
'She's so pretty and I'm well.' Ron thought. 'What am I gonna do?' Hermione hadn't got much taller than she was in 6th year, but Ron didn't mind. He liked her the way she was- long, wavy brown hair with a gorgeous smile and everything. His chest was filled with butterflies just at the thought of her.  
  
Harry came back, quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Now it was Ron's turn. He started to undress. He had just taken his shirt off when he heard the door open.  
  
'Oh,' Hermione said, her eyes wide, her cheeks red. 'I'm so sorry Ron!' she looked it too. She quickly closed the door. Ron was frozen, he couldn't move a muscle, and all he could do was stare at the place where Hermione's face had been. Finally, he took his pants off and walked to the bathroom wearing his underpants and a towel.  
  
He let the hot water run through his hair and down his body as he mulled over his thoughts. 'What if she didn't like what she saw? What if she really does like me? No, that's impossible. God I wish she did.' When he had finished, he hopped out of the shower and dried himself, rubbing his hair until it was merely damp. He was about to leave the bathroom but he turned back around and looked at his reflection. He looked at his face. It's true that his eyes had become a more deep blue colour. His red hair had also somewhat darkened. He looked down at his stomach. He hadn't told anyone but he had been secretly using an old muggle 'weight-lifting' set in his dad's garage and he had now developed a six-pack (after much hard work). After examining himself and asking himself over and over if Hermione would have liked what she had seen, he left the bathroom; towel around his waist.  
  
After getting dressed, he rushed downstairs to find Ginny and Hermione talking. Hermione blushed at the sight of him, but Ginny didn't say a word.  
  
'Where's Harry?' Ron asked, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
'I think he went outside with Fred and George. They wanted to learn how to play some muggle sport called cricket.I think that's what it was called anyhow.'  
  
'Thanks,' Ron said, striding towards the door. He could hear Harry yelling out directions to Fred and George.  
  
'No.you put the bat near the ground when you hit it.you have to throw the ball to him George.. catch it Charlie! Keep running George.'  
  
Ron walked out and saw George running back and forth between two of his mothers good pillows. He folded his arms and watched, trying to keep from bursting out laughing at the ridiculous sight in front of him.  
  
'Wanna play?' asked Harry.  
  
'Nah, it's ok,' Ron said. 'I think I'll pass.'  
  
The next day, all the Hogwarts letters arrived at the Burrow.  
  
'Greetings Mr Harry Potter, I hope that you enjoyed your holidays and are now prepared for you last year at Hogwarts. All the best for this year and the future. Below is you list of items needed for this year..  
  
As you have chosen your electives Mr Potter, you will need to be equipped with  
  
One medium sized 5 pewter cauldron 'Magical Herbs' by Miranda Richardson 'Perfect Potions' by Kennith Bright 'Charms; Advanced' by Andrew King 'Transfiguaration Level 3' Claire Smife 'The Art of an Animagus' Claire Smife 'Dark Arts' Sythe Findell  
  
(etc, etc)  
  
Harry sighed looking at his list. He knew Snape was a 'good guy' but  
Harry still couldn't stand him.  
  
'You know, if I didn't want to become an Auror, I would have gladly  
chosen any other subject besides potions,' Harry declared in some  
disgust.  
  
'Well, at least we have it together. You should thank me for not choosing  
Divination...the things I do for you,' Ron said, shaking his head  
theatrically.  
  
'Oh c'mon Ron, you can't tell me that you would have been able to endure  
the old bat without me.'  
  
'No, I don't suppose I can, can I?' Ron said with a grin.  
  
Mrs Weasley came bustling down the stairs. 'Boys, you'll have to pack  
your trunks, don't forget anything. We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley any  
minute.'  
  
Harry and Ron rushed upstairs to get the trunks. They were about to pass  
Ginny's room when Hermione and Ginny walked out, struggling to carry  
their trunks.  
  
'Here, let me help you with that,' Harry and Ron said in unison. Ron took  
Hermione's and Harry took Ginny's. As they turned their backs to walk  
down the stairs, they didn't see Hermione and Ginny smile and wink at  
each other.  
  
After dropping the trunks on the floor in the kitchen, the Harry and Ron  
raced back upstairs to pack their own trunks. Every five minutes, Mrs  
Weasley would yell out for them to 'get a move on!' and 'hurry-up boys'.  
  
When all the packing was done, Harry and Ron walked down stairs to find  
Mrs Weasley with a look of absolute joy on her face. She was holding a  
letter in her hand and she just stared at Ron.  
  
'Mum, is something wrong?' Ron asked 'Do I have something on my face  
mum?'  
  
'My little Ron.HEAD-BOY RON!!! You're HEAD-BOY!!!' Before Ron could do  
anything to defend himself, Mrs Weasley was upon him and was giving him  
the biggest squeeze he had ever felt in his entire life.  
  
'Help,' he gasped breathlessly to Harry.  
  
'Oh, sorry dear,' Mrs Weasley said. 'Oh, I'm so proud of you.'  
  
'Where has everyone gone Mrs Weasley?' Harry said with a grin on his  
face. He expected Ron would get Head-boy ever since that chat he had with  
Dumbledore in fifth grade.  
  
'Well, Fred and George have gone back to they're ridiculous joke shop,'  
Mrs Weasley said with a frown (ever though Harry suspected that she was  
proud of Fred and George for becoming wealthy business man in such a  
short time), 'and Bill and Charlie have had to go back to work.'  
  
'Do you know who got Head girl mum?' Ron asked eagerly.  
  
'Oh yes, Hermione did. You two should go out and congratulate her. Didn't  
you hear all the commotion before you came downstairs?'  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He thought Ron's face would split because he was  
smiling so much.  
  
As soon as Mrs Weasley had finished giving Ron a few more hugs and  
smothering him with kisses, Ron and Harry finally escaped outside while  
she grabbed a few last minute things for herself.  
  
'So, head girl hey?' Ron asked Hermione.  
  
'And head boy,' Hermione said, turning pink. 'I don't know how long it's  
been since they had a head boy and a head girl in the same house.  
Professor McGonagal will be happy.'  
  
When Mrs Weasley came back outside, she bustled everyone back into the  
house and then it was off to Diagon Alley. Mr Weasley had borrowed one of  
the Ministry's cars and loaded all the trunks into the boot of the car  
(with a little help from his wand of course). He was going to drive into  
town with the trunks whilst everyone travelled by floo powder.  
  
Harry emerged from an old fireplace in Diagon Alley and began to brush  
himself off. He wiped his glasses off and then replaced them; sitting on  
his nose. Ron fell from the fireplace soon after Harry, and they waited  
for the rest of the family (and Hermione) before going to get their  
school supplies.  
  
Harry had always liked Diagon Alley. No matter how many times he went  
there, he could never get sick of it. First stop was Gringotts. As usual,  
the dark, clammy caves made Harry feel a little nervous. When he opened  
his vault, he noticed that he still had lots of Galleons in there,  
despite all his years at Hogwarts and all his needs. He took what he  
thought he would need and got back into the travelling cart.  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling bad when they arrived at the Weasley's vault.  
There was an extremely small pile of Galleons in the corner and a small  
sized pile of Sickles in the centre. Ron grabbed three handfuls of  
Sickles and put them in a little pouch. Then he grabbed a small handful  
of Galleons.  
  
'That should be enough for Ginny and I,' he said, turning bright red.  
  
Outside Gringotts, they met up with Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Ron gave his mother what he had gathered from the vault. She quickly slipped some in her pocket and then gave Ron and Ginny a fair share. 'You wonder around for a little while. I'll meet you back here at 7:30.' Mrs Weasley walked off leaving the four alone.  
  
'Well, I s'pose we should go to Flourish and Blotts,' Hermione said.  
  
After Flourish and Blotts, they went to buy Harry and Ron's cauldron and everything else on their lists. They had a look in the joke shop to fill in the last five minutes. They four met Mrs Wealsey back outside Gringotts. Ron froze when he saw what she was holding. A cage with a beautiful brown owl; white feathers around her face and black lining the tips of its feathers.  
  
'Wow, she's beautiful mum. Thank you,' Ron said in awe.  
  
'That's quite alright dear; you deserve something for getting Head Boy. Now, take the cage and we best be off. We don't want to miss the train.' They walked through the archway leading to The Leaky Cauldron and out into the muggle world once more. Mr Weasley was waiting for them in the car, reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
'Ah, there you are. Congratulations Ron,' Mr Weasley said with a large grin on his face. 'Another head boy in the family, your mother and I couldn't be prouder. And congratulations to you too Hermione.' Harry knew that Mr Wealsey was trying to say something to him too. 'And Harry.'  
  
'I knew Ron would get head boy. I'm glad he did, I don't think I could handle the responsibility.' Mr Weasley looked relieved once Harry had said that.  
  
Ron shot Harry a look that said 'and you think that I can handle the responsibility?'  
  
Soon, the Weasleys Harry and Hermione arrived at the station. They got some trolleys for their trunks and other belongings and walked up the ramp to platform 9. People were staring at them as usual (then again, who wouldn't- two owls in cages). They ran through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and found the Hogwarts Express steaming merrily in front of them.  
  
'Quickly boys, Ginny, Hermione. Go load you trunks and find an empty carriage.' Mrs Weasley said. She kissed Ron and Ginny and then Hermione and even Harry. 'Have a good year dears,' she said. Mr Weasley gave everyone a bear hug and then the four walked further up the train to load their belongings. They soon found an empty carriage and finally relaxed, ready for the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
'You know, I'm actually quite sad to think that this is our last year at Hogwarts. I'll be sad to leave it.' Hermione said.  
  
'Malfoy should be along soon,' Harry said.  
  
'Why do you say that,' Ginny asked.  
  
'Because he and his two big, ugly giants always pay us a visit. I think they do it to try and intimidate us, honestly, they're so thick.' Harry replied.  
  
Harry's prediction was correct, the train hadn't been moving for more than five minutes before Malfoy slid open the door to their carriage.  
  
'Well, well, well. If it ain't Potty and the Weasel,' Malfoy sneered and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at his joke.  
  
'Oh there you are Malfoy, we were wondering when you'd stop by to pay us a visit. How many carriages did you have to check before you found ours?' Harry said calmly.  
  
'And the little red tomato and mudblood,' Malfoy went on, ignoring Harry.  
  
'Say that again,' Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
'Mu-d Bloo-d,' Malfoy said, putting emphasis on his 'Ds'. Ron stood up, fists clenched. Hermione held him back.  
  
'Don't let him bother you Ron, it's what he wants. He's not worth it,' Hermione said in a soothing way.  
  
'Oh, so you're his girlfriend this year are you Granger?' Malfoy smirked. Hermione blushed.  
  
'Just get out of here Malfoy, nobody likes a bad smell lingering around,' Ginny said, gazing out the window.  
  
''Least I don't smell as bad as you, little red tomato. I see your family still can't buy you so much as a new school uniform.' And before Ginny could retaliate, Malfoy slammed the door shut, laughing so that they could all hear him.  
  
'Oh, he makes me so mad. If I wasn't on my way to school, I'd slap him!' Ginny said, crossing her arms in frustration.  
  
'You should ask Hermione about it some time. She's slapped him before,' Ron said with a smile.  
  
'I don't regret it either,' Hermione said with a frown.  
  
Ten minutes later, an announcement sounded through the train's speakers. 'Would Miss Granger and Mr Weasley please come to the Head carriage immediately, that's Miss Granger and Mr Weasley thank you.'  
  
Ron looked at Harry wide-eyed.  
  
'Well, c'mon Ron,' Hermione said calmly. Ron gulped loudly.  
  
'Yeah, ok I'm coming.' Harry gave Ron a thumbs-up sign and Ron returned it with a 'cut the neck' sign.  
  
Spending the rest of the journey with the one girl he happened to have feelings for. 'How am I going to do this,' Ron thought. ' What if I can't help but kiss her and she slaps me and never talks to me again?' Ron thought, horrified. 'No, I'd rather die than lose so much as our friendship. I'll just have to sit and talk to her, we're friends anyway, we've done that tonnes of times before, why should it be any different now? Oh help!' Ron thought.  
  
--------------Thank you for your reviews. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'd love to hear more comments. Sorry this took so long, I haven't had much time on my hands. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. Cheers : ) ------------------ 


	4. Two couples in two carriages

Chapter 4- Two couples in two carriages  
  
Ron walked further up the train with Hermione. They came to the head carriage (which was the carriage in the very centre of the train. They opened the door to find a lady dressed in a deep blue cloak. Her face was quite strong looking, and yet thin. She kind of reminded Ron of Professor Mcgonagal.  
  
'Ah, you must be Miss Granger and Mr Weasley,' she said.  
  
'Yes, that's right,' Hermione replied.  
  
'Well, I'm going to give you your badges and then you will have to wait here until we arrive at Hogwarts. You will receive further instructions there.' She handed them two shiny gold badges. Ron looked at his. It said HEAD BOY and its letters seemed to be sparkling and changing colour.  
  
The lady clad in blue left the carriage without another word.  
  
'Here, let me pin it on you,' Hermione said. She brought him closer to her and opened the badge pin with her small, nimble fingers. Ron stood there, sheepishly, as she did up the clasp once more.  
  
'There,' she said, stepping back with satisfaction.  
  
'Now let me do yours,' Ron said. He took her badge and fumbled with it until he had finally got it undone. His hands shook as he fastened it on her collar. When he had finished, he looked at Hermione- she was smiling at him. He felt weak just looking at her.  
  
'Um,' he cleared his throat. He sat down a little awkwardly. Hermione joined him. Ron was surprised at how close she was to him.  
  
'So, you never told me how your summer was,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, it was ok. Percy is still sucking up to mum and dad since that year with the ministry and no one believing You-Know-Who was back.'  
  
'I still can't believe that he could do that! I mean, the ministry over his own family,' Hermione said in disgust. Ron looked at her face. Even when she was angry she was still beautiful. They talked for quite a while about Hermione's holidays and about muggle matters and how they were looking forward to (Hermione's thinking) or dreading (Ron's point of view) their N.E.W.Ts. Ron's feeling of awkwardness melted away as he talked to her.  
  
'We're friends, it's only natural,' he thought. Things started to get a little tricky, when Hermione drifted off to sleep. Ron couldn't help but look at her. He thought that she must have been having a nice dream because she kept smiling slightly every now and then. Ron examined the girl he loved. Her frizzy, yet beautiful hair, her eyelashes and pale face. Her calm expression and delicate looking figure. He wanted to hold her and express his feelings, but he didn't want to lose their friendship.  
  
The train jolted every now and then. On one particular jolt, Hermione's head ended up on Ron's shoulder. He gulped and placed it gently upright again. He looked at her warily, hoping that she didn't wake. JOLT. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder again. He was going to wake her up, but he thought better of it. Besides, it felt quite comforting having her head on his shoulder and he was quite content. He gently leant his head on hers, careful not to wake her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Harry and Ginny's carriage, there was lots of 'pleasant talk' happening (accompanied by a few awkward silences). Ginny kept moving slowly closer to Harry and Harry kept edging towards the window. Ginny frowned, she knew Harry was quite shy but she never knew that he was this shy. Finally, she had him cornered against the window.  
  
'Nervous about your N.E.W.Ts?' she asked, trying to think of something to keep the conversation going.  
  
'Yeah, particularly potions.'  
  
'Oh, that Snape, he absolutely hated me. I think he hates all Griffindors really. I'm glad I didn't choose potions. Why did you choose potions anyway?'  
  
'Well, I want to be an Auror when I leave school and you need to take potions class to qualify.' Ginny looked relieved for some reason once he had said that.  
  
'Dad always says that you should get a job in the Ministry.' Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes as if they were searching for something.  
  
'Erm, really? I don't think I'd really like a job in the Ministry though. Not after everything with Fudge in fifth grade.'  
  
'Yes, that's understandable,' Ginny said, looking down at the floor.  
  
The train began to slow and the whistle blew. Before Harry knew what was going on, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Then she leant back again to look at the expression on Harry's face (which was a shocked one I can assure you) and beamed.  
  
'I guess I'll see you round,' she said brightly.  
  
About ten minutes later (when Harry had finally recovered from the shock) he replied, 'Yeah, yeah, see you round.' He didn't even really notice that there was no one there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke with a start as the train did a huge jolt and stopped. She looked up at Ron and laughed nervously.  
  
'Oh, sorry. I didn't realise I.'  
  
'It's ok, really,' Ron said. In truth, he had quite enjoyed the train ride. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione's face was moving closer to his.  
  
'Well, we better go and find Harry,' Ron said, quickly getting up.  
  
'Drat,' Hermione thought, 'I was so close. Maybe he really doesn't like me after all.'  
  
'Yeah, ok' Hermione said, her tone sounding a bit 'down'.  
  
But before they could get out of the carriage, the lady dressed in blue walked in a little breathlessly.  
  
'Sorry,' she panted. 'You'd be surprised how intimidating a stampede of students is.'  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She knew the teacher must be new. She had tried to make a big impression by speaking so formerly to them when they first arrived at the Head carriage, but her true personality was already starting to show and Hermione kind of liked her.  
  
'After the sorting is finished, you'll have to return to your house dormitories. However, I'm sure that Dumbledore will have a couple of words to say to you after the feast. Come now, you don't want to be late for dinner.' With that, she walked out once more, her cloak billowing out behind her.  
  
After she left, Ron and Hermione went to find Harry.  
  
'Harry,' Ron called out. They stopped at the carriage where the four of them had been sitting before and opened the door. To their surprise, Harry was still sitting there. His face was quite red and he was just staring into space.  
  
'Harry mate, are you ok?' Ron asked a little worried.  
  
'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked, that's all,' he said slowly.  
  
'Shocked, what on earth for?' Harry mumbled something that Ron was unable to hear. That was when Hermione stepped in. She had a hunch that she knew what had happened and she was quite looking forward to talking to Ginny about it later. 'Come on Harry, we're probably already late for the feast.'  
  
'Ok, coming,' Harry said, jerking back to his normal self.  
  
They walked outside the train and found a coach. Harry shuddered when he saw what was pulling them (he still hadn't gotten over seeing them in fifth grade).  
  
Soon they were in the entrance hall and could hear the loud babbling coming from the Great Hall. They quickly hurried to get inside, but bumped into Snape.  
  
'Late as usual,' he said in a dangerously quiet voice. He stood in front of them for quite a while before walking off briskly.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at one another. After a while, they all ended up smiling and continued on, into the Great Hall. They quickly sat down at their house tables and waited for the sorting to begin.  
  
The noise in the hall died down as Professor Mcgonagal led the nervous looking first-years in. She placed the sorting hat on the wooden stool (which was sitting on the steps leading up to the teachers' table) and soon, the hat recited it's verse for the year.  
  
They call me the Sorting Hat,  
I'm the brightest hat you'll find.  
I'll sort you into your houses,  
And leave no one behind.  
  
You must ask yourselves,  
In what house shall you be placed?  
Well it all depends on your mind  
A sorting must be well paced.  
  
Hogwarts was built years ago,  
By four that I can name,  
Huffepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Griffindor,  
Teaching magic was their game  
  
So will you be in Hufflepuff?  
The house that's honourable and fair?  
They stand up for their friends and peers,  
They're genuine people who show they care.  
  
Or will you be in Ravenclaw,  
The house of the most wise,  
The house of most clever people,  
Who see right through all lies.  
  
Will you be in Slytherin,  
The house of the sly,  
They are strong and often powerful,  
Their spirit will never die.  
  
Or shall you be in Griffindor,  
House to those who have courage; are brave.  
The ones who are true and inquisitive.  
That's the nature of the way they behave.  
  
So put me on to find your house,  
I won't hurt you a tat.  
I'll help you find where you're meant to be  
For I'm the Sorting Hat.  
  
As soon at the Hat had finished reciting, the Great Hall erupted into applause. As one by one, the first years were sorted into their houses, Ron's stomach began to groan.  
  
'Ron!' Harry said, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
'I can't help it! Honestly,' Ron replied a bit bashfully. Hermione looked at him and gave him a smile, which he returned. Since they had arrived, Hermione and Ginny had been discussing something rather quietly and every now and then they would laugh. It was when Hermione started talking about Viktor Crumb that Ron started paying close attention to the conversation.  
  
'You're still writing to that big oaf?' he asked sharply.  
  
'Well, yes. As a matter of fact, I am. And he's not an oaf. You know that he's a famous quidditch player. After all, you yourself were trying to go about getting his autograph at the beginning of fourth grade.'  
  
'Well, yes.but that is entirely different because.ah'  
  
'Oh is it really?' Hermione asked with raised eyebrows. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, He didn't want to start an argument, and so he quickly changed the subject.  
  
Once the feast was over, all the students began to file out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron walked together as they suspected that Dumbledore would probably want to have a few words with them-and they were correct. He was waiting just outside the door for them with his hands held politely behind his back.  
  
'Ah, there you are. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley,' he said inclining his head. I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your position and also to inform you that it has been quite some time since we have had a head boy and head girl in the same house,' he smiled at them. 'Now, you best go up to your dormitories. The password is gorganalia by the way. And remember, that you are head boy and head girl so try to stay out of mischief this year.' His smile widened as he said those last few words and then he walked away. By this time, the entrance hall was completely empty. Ron and Hermione began to walk up to the Griffindor common room. On the way there Ron brought up the issue of Viktor Krum again.  
  
'I honestly don't see what you have against him,' Hermione said. She had become quite angry with Ron.  
  
'I just don't think that you should be talking to him. I mean, he's so much older than you and.'  
  
'Ron, you can't just tell me what to do and who I am allowed to talk to!' She was furious with him now.  
  
'But.'  
  
'What do you want from me Ron? You tell me that I can't talk to a friend of mine when you don't even know what he's truly like and I have every right to talk to him if I wish.' They had reached the Griffindor common room entrance. Quite a few people had annoyed expressions on their faces as they had been waiting for quite a while, but when they saw the mood that Hermione was in, they decided not to say anything.  
  
'Gorganalia,' Hermione practically shouted at the fat lady and straight after the portrait swung open, she stormed into the common room and then up into her dormitory.  
  
Harry stayed behind everyone- who were anxiously walking into the common room. But before he could ask what had happened, Ron simply said, 'don't ask. Just don't ask,' and he too stormed into the common room and up to his dormitory.  
  
-------Thanks for your reviews Jo, it's nice to know that someone likes my story. Anyway, I'll write another as soon as I can. And thanks to you as well Pearlyn. I appreciate both your reviews more than I can say (and I know that sounds sappy but.hey I'm just trying to be nice). So enjoy reading and until next chapter.Cheers (-- 


	5. Heat

Chapter 5- Heat  
  
The next afternoon, Harry tried to get Ron and Hermione to talk but it was no use. Finally he burst out, 'Oh c'mon. Can't you just talk about it? Surely it can't be that bad.'  
  
'We've already talked about it,' Hermione said acidly. Ron acted as if he was deaf and continued working on his potions essay on Higglefine (a dust- like substance which, if brewed correctly, will enable a person to use an amazing amount of strength for 24 hours).  
  
'You can't just go on like this. You both know that sooner or later you're both going to have to start talking to one another, so you may as well get it over with now' Harry said desperately. He waited a few moments and to his disappointment, no apologies were made. With a sigh he stuffed his work into a bag and trudged upstairs to his dormitory.  
  
'I suppose he's right,' Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
'What was that?' Hermione asked, her head snapping up and her face displaying a frown.  
  
'Nothing,' Ron replied indifferently.  
  
Hermione and Ron worked in silence for the next 15 minutes. Then Hermione got up from her chair stormed over to where Ron was sitting and said, 'that's it. Come with me.'  
  
'What? But I gotta get this thing finished.'  
  
'NOW Ron!' Hermione said, her voice raised a notch. Ron quickly got out of his chair. He wanted to avoid a shouting row. Hermione grabbed his hand and started walking briskly out of the common room.  
  
People stared at them in the hallway, Hermione pulling Ron to an unknown destination.  
  
'Where are we going?' Ron asked.  
  
'You'll find out when we get there,' Hermione replied. They kept walking until they came to the girls' bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's residence.  
  
Moaning Myrtle was sitting on top of the washbasins sobbing to herself. She looked up when Hermione and Ron entered.  
  
'What are you doing here? Come to taunt me like everyone else,' Moaning Myrtle managed to say between her quick breaths.  
  
'No, we've come to talk in private. Now stop moaning and let us have some quiet time,' Hermione said firmly. Myrtle cried even harder at that, but Hermione simply crossed her arms and tapped her little foot impatiently until Myrtle had finished her episode. Finally, Myrtle realised that Hermione wasn't feeling the slightest pang of guilt and so she slowly drifted away saying, 'If you see Harry, tell him that I said 'hello'' and then she dived into one of the toilets and was gone.  
  
'Why do you care so much about Viktor and I staying in contact?' Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Ron considered his words carefully, 'because he's quite a bit older than you and.'  
  
'But why do you care about that?'  
  
'Well.. I. I mean.'  
  
'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.'  
  
'Because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt by some slouching drip,' Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly looked away and felt extremely awkward. When he finally looked at Hermione, he realised that she wasn't frowning at him. Instead she was beaming, looking as if all her dreams had come true.  
  
'FINALLY!' she said exasperated. Suddenly, Ron felt her body against his. She had wrapped her arms around him and was giving him the best hug he had ever had. He tightened his arms around her; he was still a little shocked from what had just happened. She pulled back and then kissed him lightly on the lips. He blinked, looked keenly at her and then kissed her (however, not nearly as lightly). He felt relaxed somehow. The urge that had been building up inside of him was finally being released. Hermione's hands moved up to hold his neck as the kiss continued. She was standing on tip- toe to keep it going. Suddenly, a loud 'Ahem,' interrupted the moment of passion.  
  
'Can I have the bathroom back now?' Myrltle asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
'Yes Myrtle, you can have the bathroom back,' Hermione laughed. Ron couldn't stop smiling. He put his arm around her shoulder and, together, they walked out of the bathroom. If people weren't really staring at them before, they were definitely staring at them now. Someone shouted from behind them 'get a room!' Ron blushed but he didn't let go of Hermione. She seemed content, so there was no harm in it.  
  
They got back to the Griffindor common room and came to the intersection between the girls' and boy's dormitories.  
  
'Well, goodnight Ron,' Hermione said, smiling at him.  
  
'Nite Hermione,' Ron replied. He bent to kiss her gently once more and then watched as she went into her dormitory and closed the door quietly behind her. Ron smiled to himself, then made his own way up to his dormitory mulling over everything that had just happened.  
  
He opened the door and entered to find Harry reading over a transfiguration book on his bed.  
  
'You've been gone for a while,' Harry said looking at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
  
'What do you mean?' Ron asked, turning scarlet.  
  
'I went back downstairs to get a piece of parchment I left on the table and you and Hermione weren't there,' Harry said now smiling openly.  
  
'Oh that, well. ah. Oh Myrtle says 'hello' by the way,' Ron said in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
'What were you doing in Myrtle's bathroom Ron?' Harry asked, eyebrows raised. 'Admit it, you kissed her didn't you?' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron said, grinning sheepishly. Harry went quiet all of a sudden. 'What's up Harry?'  
  
'Oh, nothing in particular.'  
  
'I know that look, Harry. Oh wait, I bet I know what's wrong.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're agitated 'cos you haven't seen Ginny all day,' Ron said, laughing mockingly at Harry.  
  
'Yeah I know. You'd think that after kissing me she might.'  
  
'She kissed you?' Ron asked incredulously.  
  
'Well, yeah. On the train.'  
  
'She does move fast doesn't she. She might still be down in the common room. I didn't really see her on my way in but then again, I was a bit.preoccupied.'  
  
Harry walked out of the dormitory and downstairs into the common room. He looked around and saw Ginny sitting at a table with Collin Crevy, laughing. He felt a spark of anger rise in him. He walked over to where they were sitting.  
  
'Oh. Hi Harry,' Ginny said, a little startled. 'You know Collin don't you?'  
  
'Yes, I believe that we've met,' Harry said, not taking his eyes off Ginny. An awkward silence followed. Harry saw that Ginny was looking at Collin and then looking sideways at Harry. Collin smiled at her. Harry turned on his heel and stomped back to his dormitory infuriated.  
  
He banged open the door to his room and then slammed it behind him.  
  
'Did you find Ginny?' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh I found her all right. She was sitting and giggling with Collin Crevy!' Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
'Collin Crevy! What the hell is she doing with that pip-squeak?'  
  
'I wish I knew.'  
  
'I'll have a talk to her tomorrow.' Ron began.  
  
'No, don't worry about it,' Harry said as he got into bed and closed the hangers on his bed.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry. I'm sure it meant nothing.'  
  
'Yeah, nothing.' Harry said to himself, and with that, he turned over under his covers and tried to go to sleep despite his fury.  
  
----------Well that's chapter five. Sorry, it's not long or anything, but intense situations are often short. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'D LOVE TO HEAR REVIEWS!!!!!!! screaming at the top of my lungs. Anyway, till next chapter, cheers (---------- 


	6. A Notice and an Unknown Crush

Chapter 6: A Notice and an Unknown Crush  
  
Author's Foreword: I dedicate this chapter to Jo and I'm letting you know that I'm only continuing this story for you. Thanks for your support and HAPPY READING!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke the next morning. The events of the previous night still burned clear in his head and he felt like a rock was in his stomach, weighing him down and creating a feeling of depression. He pulled back the hangers of his bed and saw that Ron's bed was empty. He quickly dressed and then had a good look at himself in the mirror.  
  
He knew that he wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but he had hoped that he was more of a catch than Collin Creevy. 'Maybe if I spiked my hair of something, it seems to be the fashion,' but he couldn't see any hair gel around. He sighed and trudged rather glumly down into the Griffindor common room. Immediately, he saw that Hermione and Ron weren't there so he made his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
As usual, the babble of Hogwarts greeted his ears as soon as he was in the Entrance Hall. He quietly went and sat down at the Griffindor table across from Ron.  
  
'Still down, mate?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry said, his voice sounding rather drone-like. He picked up a hot muffin from one of the serving trays, but he hardly even noticed the taste. To him, the food simply tasted like cardboard.  
  
'I have some bad news,' Hermione said to both Harry and Ron.  
  
'What's wrong?' Ron asked with a worried expression.  
  
'Ah great. I don't think I wanna hear any more bad news right now, Hermione.'  
  
'Well, that's too bad. You'll just have to go to the notice board and read it then,' Hermione remarked primly.  
  
Harry and Ron got up from the table. On their way out to the Entrance hall, they heard Malfoy say, 'Oh look, it's Potty and the Weasel. What's the matter Potter? Isn't the little red tomato going for your bait?' Almost half the Slytherin table erupted into helpless laughter. Harry simply clenched his fists and kept walking.  
  
'Notice,' Ron read aloud, 'the first Quidditch match of the year will be between Slytherin and Griffindor. The match will take place next Friday,' Ron grinned. 'I thought Hermione said that it was bad news.'  
  
'What are you talking about? It is bad news,' Harry said gloomily.  
  
'No it's not. It's time to show them that I'm not the king of Slytherin anymore. I'm now the king of Gryffindor,' Ron said, standing up straight and puffing out his chest. 'You wanna be the prince Harry?' Ron began to laugh and he gave Harry and friendly punch on the shoulder. 'Oh c'mon, cheer up. I told you, I'm sure it's nothing.'  
  
But Harry was looking at the other notices and the following one caught his eye.  
  
Seventh Grade Ball, November 15th: As it is Seventh Grade's last year, we will be hosting an early Christmas ball.  
  
Boys~  
  
Please note that dress-robes are not required for the young gentlemen for this special occasion, we have put twenty sickles from your school fees towards paying for a muggle form of dress called a tuxedo. You will be able to purchase your tuxedo at the new shop in Hogsmeade during your visit on September 30th. You shall be advised what shop you shall need to go to.  
  
Girls~  
  
You will also get the opportunity to purchase a dress on your trip to Hogsmeade (using the same payment as the boys). Please remember that we want you to be dressed sensibly, this means no see-through or overly revealing dresses are to be worn.  
  
Students from lower grades may only attend this occasion if they are invited by a seventh-grade student.  
  
Professor McGonagal.  
  
' Well that's interesting news,' Harry said. 'I don' think that they have ever had one of those before. It's not too far away in the year really,'  
  
'Are you kidding?' Ron said, after glancing at the notice himself, ' that's ages away!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry checked his timetable. 'Potions!' he groaned. 'This is a really bad day.' And soon, Harry and Ron were sitting down in the dungeons brewing a potion, which would prevent a person who had been bitten by a werewolf from turning into a werewolf at the full moon (the same potion which Snape had been making for Remus Lupin when he had been a teacher at Hogwarts).  
  
Snape came over to inspect Ron's and Harry's work. 'Those tree roots need to be diced, not sliced Mr Weasley. Perhaps you should learn to read the instructions on the board before you come to class next time,' Snape sneered.  
  
'What's the difference?' Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
'What was that?' Snape asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
'Nothing, Professor Snape.'  
  
Harry continued crushing up the Agishone plant seeds whilst Snape watched him. He could feel Snape's cold gaze boring into the back of his head without even having to glance at him. After not being successful in trying to find fault with Harry's potion and ingredients, Snape moved on to examine the Slytherins' work.  
  
'You have diced your tree roots perfectly Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Maybe you should watch Malfoy's methods next time Mr Weasley. You might learn a little something.' The Slytherin's sniggered behind them and Harry saw Ron bare his teeth as he continued to cut up his tree roots with more care.  
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor on their way to Transfiguration. Ginny and her friend passed them by, but, although she smiled at Hermione, she averted her eyes from Harry's gaze.  
  
'You know that you're never going to get her that way,' Hermione said quietly, still gazing straight ahead as if she hadn't said anything at all.  
  
'Are you talking to me?' Harry asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
'Of course I'm talking to you, Harry' Hermione said, now looking at him with a frown on her face. 'You're not showing any interest in her, so she's pretending to not show any interest in you.'  
  
'No she's not, she's flirting with that drip, Collin Creevy,' Harry said angrily.  
  
'Oh please.' Hermione began.  
  
'I'll meet you in Transfiguration,' Ron cut in and almost ran ahead of them.  
  
'Don't you see, Harry? She's trying to make you jealous.'  
  
'But I am showing interest in her, aren't I?' Harry said a little confused.  
  
'No you're not. She told me that you didn't even kiss her back when she kissed you on the train.'  
  
'Well, I was a little shock, it's not like she gave me any warning or anyth.Wait a minute, she told you about that?'  
  
'Of course she did! I'm her friend. And of course she didn't give you any warning. Kisses are meant to be spontaneous. Look, do you want to ask her to the seventh grade dance?'  
  
'Well, yes.'  
  
'Just meet me in the library at lunch and we'll make a kind of plan that'll help you out a little.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'Why do girls have to be so complicated?' he sighed.  
  
'Because men are so simple that we need to find ways for them to amuse us,' Hermione replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Harry met Hermione in the library as they had arranged.  
  
'Alright, this is what you're going to do,' Hermione began. 'Girls love to get notes from guys.'  
  
'Notes? Why notes?' Harry asked.  
  
'Just listen. Now, you're going to send her notes pretending that you are her secret admirer. You'll have to send them to her using a school owl of course. Then, the day before the dance, you'll send her a note telling her to meet you at a certain place the next night to find out who you are.'  
  
'Do I really have to do this?'  
  
'YES! Ok, so now you know the plan.'  
  
'What am I meant to write?'  
  
'That's what I'm here for,' Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as a school owl flew down to the Griffindor table and delivered his note to Ginny.  
  
Ginny's P.O.V:  
  
' I love your eyes, Your dazzling smile. Do you notice me? All the while, Watch for more letters And you will see, You have a secret admirer. me.' Ginny read in her mind. She smiled as she re-read it again. She turned and showed it to Hermione.  
  
'Who do you think it is,' Hermione asked intently.  
  
'I don't have a clue. I wish it was Harry, but he isn't interested in me.'  
  
'Did it give you any clues as to who it might be?'  
  
'None.'  
  
'Well, maybe you'll find out soon enough,' Hermione said, cleverly hiding her smile.  
  
Back to Harry:  
  
Harry watched Ginny smile and talk to Hermione. He hoped that she liked the note. It took him ages to think up. Hermione wouldn't tell him what to write exactly.only what kinds of things he should write and that it should rhyme. He had to admit that he reckoned the last line sounded pretty gay, but he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
On the way back to the common room, Ron and Harry bumped into no other than Malfoy, accompanied as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Well, well, well.' Malfoy sneered. 'Looking forward to being beaten next Friday?' he said with a smirk.  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure of that, Malfoy' Harry said, his face; a mask covering his hatred for the smirking ass in front of him.  
  
'Would you be willing to bet on that?'  
  
'No problem,' Harry said with a slight smile. 'Five sickles alright for you to handle?'  
  
'Oh that's no trouble for me. Unlike some people,' Malfoy said, indicating Ron with a tilt of his head, 'I actually have money to bet with.' Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at this apparently amazingly funny joke. 'See you on the pitch then,' Malfoy said with a quick rise and fall of his eyebrows.  
  
'Was that little thing at the end meant to be threatening?' Ron asked disgusted.  
  
'Who knows why Malfoy does anything?'  
  
Back in the Griffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the fire, doing their homework.  
  
'Done,' Harry said triumphantly.  
  
'You finished already?' Ron asked in disbelief. 'You know, the homework Flitwick gives us is almost as bad as Snape's! I just can't think of a bloody summary!'  
  
'Just write "and so, for all of the reasons above, a memory charm should only be used in situations of great need."'  
  
After Ron had finished off writing his summary, he looked at Hermione. It was getting late and she still wasn't finished. 'You need any help?' he asked.  
  
'Do you really think you could help me with a subject you don't even do Ron?'  
  
'Well no, probably not. Did you want us to wait?'  
  
'No. I'll see you in the morning, I have a little more to do.'  
  
'I'll just go upstairs and change,' Harry said shortly and walked up to his dormitory.  
  
'See you in the morning,' Ron said and he kissed Hermione once again. She smiled at him sleepily and watched him go up the stairs. She sighed and continued her homework.  
  
After she had completed all she had to do, she was too tired to even get out of her chair and so she fell into a light sleep. She was in the middle of dreaming about the upcoming quidditch match between Slytherin and Griffindor when she felt warm lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and was astonished to be staring at Neville Longbottom.  
  
'Neville!' she said, almost shouting. 'What on earth are you doing?!'  
  
'I'm so sorry Hermione,' Neville said, turning pink. ' I just thought.I'm sorry,' he said again, turning an even darker red and then he quickly walked off. Hermione laid her head back against the chair still in shock. She closed her eyes. 'What? Neville?' she thought. 'I never knew that he liked me. God, should I tell Ron?' but before another thought entered her mind, the gentle lull of sleep washed over her once more and so she drifted off again.  
  
Upstairs in the boys' dormitories, Ron lay awake still, thinking about Hermione. Even now that he knew she had feelings for him, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He had heard Neville come back into the room, but he couldn't be bothered to even wonder why he had gone downstairs. And speaking of going to the common room, he hadn't heard Hermione come up yet.  
  
Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he walked downstairs to see what had become of her. He saw her sleeping peacefully in the same chair by the fire. He could only smile to himself. 'She even looks beautiful when she's sleeping. She's just beautiful 24/7.' Ron walked closer to her. He shovelled his arms under her. She moved her head slightly and sighed in her sleep. He hesitated for a moment but then lifted her up. She was rather light. He carried her gently up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her dormitory (he knew where it was because he had watched her go into it so many times). He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He heard a few snores every now and then, coming from the various beds around him. He saw an empty bed in the corner and gently placed Hermione down on it. He took off her school shoes slowly and then pulled the blankets over her. Then he gave her one last kiss on the forehead and returned to his room.  
  
----------------- Thanks Jo. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And no, he didn't even think about sex when he placed her in her bed (unlike most guys) no matter how unrealistic that may seem. Until next chapter, ciao (------------ -------------------------------------- 


	7. Quidditch

Chapter 7- Quidditch  
  
The day of the quidditch match soon arrived. And Harry sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor house table in the Great Hall, feeling quite nervous.  
  
'I hate Slytherin,' Harry said with a sigh.  
  
'Oh we all do mate, we all do,' Ron said, patting him on the back theatrically. Harry noticed that, for the first time that year, Ron was eating as much as usual.  
  
'Something wrong Ron?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'Oh no, no, absolutely nothing,' Ron said, looking a little pale.  
  
'You're nervous about the game aren't you?' Harry said knowingly.  
  
'Yes,' Ron admitted.  
  
'What happened to the confident prince of Griffindor?' Harry asked with a laugh. At that Ron's face brightened a little and he even managed a small smile. 'C'mon Ron, this is a chance to show up Slytherin and to show them that they can make all the snide comments they want and we'll still beat them no matter what!' At this Ron's face brightened even more.  
  
'Yeah!' he said in a triumphant kind of way. He began to pile crumpets, sausages, bacon, eggs (and other thing available on the breakfast table) onto his plate.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, but the upcoming quidditch match hadn't been the only thing that Harry had been thinking of lately. Each day, he had watched Ginny getting his notes, with some satisfaction I might add. He loved to see her smile as she read them (and she had definitely read quite a few as he had been sending her one each day). Hermione had kept her knowledge hidden from Ginny and so, as no one else knew about it, Harry knew that he was quite safe from being discovered.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, she had definitely been acting a little strangely. She kept looking over nervously at Neville.  
  
'Now what's wrong with you Hermione?'  
  
'Oh, I probably should tell you,' Hermione remarked with a worried expression.  
  
'Tell us what?' Ron said through a mouth full of hash brown/  
  
'Well...' Hermione began.  
  
'It's nothing to do with Victor Krum is it?' Ron asked sharply, a frown wrinkling his eyebrows.  
  
'No, no,' Hermione began. (At that Ron relaxed and continued eating.)  
  
'Well, come on then, out with it Hermione,' Harry said.  
  
'Actually, Ron, I'd prefer to talk to just you about it, a bit..ah...privately,' Hermione said quietly. Harry raised his eyebrows. 'It's nothing about you or anything Harry, it's just something between Ron and us that's all.'  
  
'Oh,' Harry said, grasping the concept.  
  
'So, Ron. Just in the Entrance Hall for a second?'  
  
'Ok,' Ron said getting up. He followed Hermione out into the Entrance Hall, wondering what on Earth it was that she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
'Ron, I just want to tell you this so that you don't get the wrong impression about anything.' Hermione took a deep breath. 'Well, you know how I was asleep on the chair beside the fireplace last night?'  
  
'Yes,' Ron said with a smile.  
  
'Well, I was half asleep and all of a sudden I felt someone kissing me, and I though it was you, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was..Neville.  
  
'WHAT!!??' Hermione cringed at his shout. 'What happened after that?' Ron asked sharply.  
  
'Nothing. I opened my eyes, saw him and well, I think I shouted a bit too much to be honest..'  
  
'Well good! Surely he must have known that we were together. That's it,' Ron said narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists, ' I'm gonna go sort things out.' He began to walk back towards the great hall.  
  
'No, Ron! Don't! He said he was sorry last night. Just leave him alone. It was probably just some spur of the moment thing, and I'm sure that it won't happen again. Just leave him be.'  
  
'That's right, it not going to happen again!' Ron said. 'Not as long as I'm around it's not.'  
  
'Of course it isn't,' Hermione said gently. She took his hands in hers and placed them firmly on her waist. He grinned at her and she winked back at him.  
  
'Well..well,' a sneering voice said behind them. They both turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall next to the door of the Great Hall. 'Giving him a last minute kiss Granger? Well he's going to need all the luck he can get with me playing against him.'  
  
'Oh shut up Malfoy,' Hermione snapped. Malfoy was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. Hermione smirked at him (she had been longing to do that for quite some time). She quickly kissed Ron on the cheek and then walked back into the Great Hall, flicking her long bushy hair in Draco's face as she went passed. After she was gone, Draco began to rub his watering eye (some of Hermione's hair had poked him in the eye when she flicked it).  
  
'Fuck,' he said irritated.  
  
'What's a matter Malfoy? Let a girl beat you?' Ron said laughing a little. Malfoy gave him a dirty look.  
  
'I wouldn't be gloating if I were you. You're definitely won't be so smug after the quidditch game Weasel,' and with that, Malfoy walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once everyone had finished their breakfast, Dumbledore rose from his chair and held up his hands to silence the noise in the hall. Professor McGonagal impatiently tapped on her glass with a spoon and soon, everyone was quiet.  
  
'If the students and teachers would please make their way to the quidditch field for the match of Slytherin vs. Griffindor.' Maybe Harry imagined it, but he was sure that Dumbledore had looked directly at him and given him a quick smile. Good luck to both of the teams.' Once he was finished, the Great Hall erupted with the loud babble of all the students. Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd to get outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun wasn't yet at it's fullest and dew still lay on the grass. They couldn't have hoped for better 'playing' weather.  
  
When they were outside, Hermione pulled Ron close to her. Harry flushed, not knowing where to look. He wanted to wait for Ron but he didn't want to look like he was trying to perve on their relationship or anything.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a long and passionate kiss. It lasted for quite some time. When it was done, Hermione was quite pink in the cheeks.  
  
'Now, go kick Malfoy's arse,' she said with a smile. Then she slapped him on the butt playfully and walked towards the quidditch stands.  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't help laughing as they walked to the change rooms.  
  
'Well, I've definitely never seen this side of Hermione before,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, neither have I, but I'm starting to like it,' Ron grinned.  
  
The two quickly changed into their quidditch robes. As captain, Harry took his place in the centre of the room waiting for the rest of the players to gather round.  
  
'Alright everyone, I'm not going to bore you with going over tactics, we've practised enough over the past two weeks and this is just like every other game we've played and we've whipped Slytherin's butt heaps of times, so there's no reason whatsoever to be intimidated. Now let's get out there and PLAY!' Harry said with more confidence than he really felt. His teem cheered and Ron slapped him on the back encouragingly.  
  
'Aye aye, cap'n,' he said playfully.  
  
They flew out on the field the cheers of the other houses and the 'boo's of Slytherin. They then took their places above the ground waiting patiently for Madam Hooch's instructions.  
  
'Right, boys. Shake hands,' she said indicating Harry and Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy flew down to the ground and squeezed each other's hands until all of their knuckles went white.  
  
'Miss me Potty?' Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
  
'Why would I miss you Malfoy. You're the last person I would miss.' That certainly wiped the grin off Malfoy's face.  
  
Harry and Malfoy then resumed their positions above the playing field. Hooch released the quaffle and the game began. Harry flew high above the field in search of the snitch, listening to Seamus Finnagan's commentation.  
  
'And the quaffle has been released, Slytherin in position, now Griffindor. Slytherin once more, they're heading for the goals, here it comes, and they.oh nice save by Ronald Weasley!' Harry smiled to himself still looking around the field.  
  
'Griffindor in possession, now Slytherin, they're coming up fast and oh fuck they scored.' Harry looked down alarmed at where Seamus was sitting and laughed as he watched Professor McGonagal trying to wrestle the microphone from him.  
  
'Sorry Professor, it won't happen again,' Seamus said, still trying to get a good grip on the mike.'  
  
Harry flew high above the field and a golden glint caught his eye. He dived for it, but when he reached the spot where it had been it was no longer in sight.  
  
'Foul, you bloody mongrels, you have no right to hit chasers with your clubs,' Seamus was shouting at Crabbe and Goyle after they had whacked a Gryffindor over the head. 'Yes, yes, sorry Professor, I'll do detention in a minute.Slytherin in possession..' Harry flew once more, circling here and there and dodging bludgers that Crabbe and Goyle kept hitting his way. Griffindor was coming last 50 to thirty. (It wasn't that Ron wasn't defending the goal properly, it was that the chasers in their team from the younger years still weren't that good.)  
  
Suddenly, the snitch circled around Harry's head. He sped after it. Malfoy saw him dive and sped in his direction. Soon Malfoy was behind Harry. Harry could feel himself slowing down. That could mean only one thing: that Malfoy was holding onto the back of his broom.  
  
'Get off him you bastard! FOUL, FOUL!' Seamus was shouting at the top of his lungs. Professor McGonagal wasn't trying to wrestle the microphone off him anymore. Instead, she was standing up and shouting with the crowd herself. By this time, Harry had slowed down so much that the snitch was gone again. He bared his teeth at Malfoy who only smirked back at him.  
  
Slytherin was now winning 70 to 40. Harry spotted the snitch once more. 'Ok, this is it,' Harry though to himself. He dived right down. Malfoy, as always, followed in pursuit, but at the last minute, Harry pulled off a Wronski Feint and headed straight up, making a bee-line for the snitch and in no time at all, he grasped it firmly in his hand. The crowd roared with cheering and applause and Harry held his hand up in the air waving the snitch in his hand.  
  
He flew down to the field and was greeted by all his team mates, who were laughing and cheering and slapping him on the back. He looked around and saw Malfoy on the ground, his broom cracked and sitting, holding his arm up to Madam Hooch to inspect it, moaning.  
  
'Man, that was an amazing dive you pulled of Harry,' Ron said, grinning at Harry. 'You should have seen Malfoy! He tried to stop at the last minute but he just smashed right into the ground. I couldn't stop laughing. If only you could break all the bones in your ass, then he wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of the year,' Ron and Harry both laughed in unison.  
  
Soon Hermione came down to join them. 'Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant,' she said kissing Ron each time she said the word. Then she turned to Harry and hugged him. 'Great job Harry. Now, c'mon. We have to go to class. Tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade. Oh and Ron, I'm picking your tux,' she said sweetly.  
  
'What? Hermione, you're not serious,' Ron said wide-eyed.  
  
'Oh yes I am. Besides, I know more about tuxedos than you do.'  
  
'Fine, fine. But NO flowers.'  
  
'What makes you think that I'd pick flowers?' Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed.  
  
'Don't worry Hermione,' Ron said, hugging her comfortingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next class was Transfiguration.  
  
'Now, today class,' Professor McGonagal began, 'we are going to start learning the basics of transforming into an animagus.' At that, the class began to murmur excitedly. 'But before we begin,' McGonagal's voice cutting through the chatter, 'I would like to introduce you to my sister, you will call her Profe...'  
  
'Please, Minerva. That won't be necessary. Just call me Miss M. That should make things less complicated,' she said with a smile.  
  
'Now I suppose that you're all wondering why we have her here. Well, the staff and I have decided that we needed a social coordinator in the school,' Lavender and Pavarti giggled, but fell silent when Professor McGonagal gave them an icy stare. 'Now,' she continued, 'Miss M is going to be organising the 7th grade dance and she thinks that she might need some helpers. Would anyone like to volunteer?'  
  
Before Ron could stop her, Hermione put up her hand and his as well. Pavarti and Lavender put up their hands as well.  
  
'Excellent, now please tell me your names,' Miss M said brightly.  
  
'I'm Pavarti and this is Lavender.'  
  
'Yes,' Miss M said, her quill scribbling across a piece of parchment. 'And you two? Ah yes, I should have remembered. Hermione and Ron, is that correct?'  
  
'Yes,' Hermione answered smiling.  
  
'Good. But I think I shall need one more volunteer. There are going to be a lot of decorations to put up on the night.'  
  
Ron looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry sighed and put up his hand.  
  
'And you are?'  
  
'Harry Potter.'  
  
'Goodness gracious. The one and only,' Miss M began wide-eyed but was interrupted by Professor McGonagal clearing her throat. 'Great,' she said smiling, regaining her composure. 'I'll need all the help I can get. Ok, thank you Minerva,' and with that she walked out of the classroom.  
  
Professor McGonagal sighed. 'Alright, let us begin. Open your text books up to page 59 and start reading, make sure you take down notes because this will be in you N.E.W.T.S.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last class for the day was Charms. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together once more.  
  
'Good morning everyone,' Professor Flitwick said.  
  
'Good morning Professor,' half the class said together. Professor Flitwick smiled at them.  
  
'I thought that maybe you might all like to do something fun this afternoon, seeing as it is the last lesson of the day.'  
  
'Good old Professor Flitwick,' Ron whispered to Harry, relieved.  
  
'Now, we have all learnt how to make objects levitate, but we haven't quite touched on how to make humans levitate have we? So, this is what we are going to do today and be sure not to shout to loud or the spell will be made so powerfully that you will shoot up and hit you head on the ceiling.' The entire class laughed. 'Now, you recite the same words, "Wingardium Leviousa" but you use a different movement of the wand. Now, watch closely.' Professor Flitwick moved his wand up once, then down and out in an arc to the side (in one continuous movement). 'Now practise the movement, come one now.' The air was filled with the waving of wands and Professor Flitwick smiled again. 'Very good. Now, can I have somebody up the front to see if they can do it? I don't think that it would be wise to have 20 students in the air all at the same time.' Hermione put her hand up. 'Oh yes Miss Granger, come up here. Now remember the wand movement.'  
  
'Yes, Professor. Wingardium Leviousa,' Hermione whispered with a flick of her wand. She slowly went up into the air until her head was inches from the ceiling.  
  
'Excellent work Miss Granger!' Professor Flitwick said excitedly. 'Ten points to Griffindor! Now, to get down, say Wingardium Descendia, with the same wand movement, off you go now.' Hermione repeated the incantation and the wave of her wand and floated back down onto the floor. 'Very good, another ten points to Griffindor.' Professor Flitwick turned his back and charmed the chalk to write up some notes on the board. Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione. She walked up to Ron, slapped him gently over the head and then sat down.  
  
'What was that for?!' Ron asked, shocked.  
  
'For looking up my dress,' she replied calmly. Harry looked at Ron and laughed silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Harry lay awake in his bed, thinking once again about Ginny. He was sort of dreading purchasing his tuxedo. He had seen them in muggle shops before and couldn't even picture himself wearing one. He sighed, listening to the rhythmic snores of Neville and Seamus. He tried to put another verse together for Ginny for the next day, but was simply too tired and ended up thinking the words 'love' and 'soon' rhymed. 'I wonder what she will think when she finds out that it had been me all this time. Man I hope she's happy. Why wouldn't she think that I don't like her? I did kiss her back, I mean.....well, I'm pretty sure I did. But of all the people, Collin Creevy? I hope that he doesn't invite her to the dance before I get MY chance to.' And so, with all these thoughts cascading over one another in his head, Harry rolled over and tried as best he could to get some rest for the trip to Hogsmeade the next day, hoping that Hermione wouldn't consider picking out HIS tux too.  
  
---------------Well, there you have it, chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that I took so long to get it up, I've been quite preoccupied lately with other things. I'll post up the next chapter A.S.A.P. Happy Reading! Ta ta------------------------------------------ 


	8. Preparing for the Ball

Chapter 8- Preparing for the Ball  
  
It was a great day in Hogsmeade. The sun was out and there were no chilly winds speeding through the air. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the road to the two shops were (where they could buy their outfits for the ball). They had waited till later in the day to do so because both shops had been packed with seventh and sixth grade students just after they arrived.  
  
'Modern Mugglish for Men?' Ron asked, stifling a laugh. 'What kind of a name is that?'  
  
'It definitely doesn't sound very professional,' Harry agreed.  
  
'And Wishes for Witch-Women?' Hermione asked, squinting at the shop next door, with the muggle clothes for women. 'Oh well, at least the merchandise doesn't look too bad.'  
  
Together, they walked into 'Modern Mugglish for Men' and as tall, thin man, holding himself very upright came to greet them. He has a thin moustache and was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
'Good evening,' he greeted them pompously. Although he was British he was speaking in a French accent.  
  
'Ah, hi,' Hermione piped up. 'We're here to buy a tuxedo for these two,' she said, indicating Harry and Ron with a wave of her hand 'for the Seventh Grade Ball at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Mais oui,' the man replied, who had been previously eyeing them suspiciously. 'Would you like me to 'elp you pick somesing out?' he inquired.  
  
'No, that's alright,' Ron cut in.  
  
'We'll be fine on our own thanks,' Harry added.  
  
'Oui, of course,' the man said, rolling his 'r' sound.  
  
They walked past the man into the main section of the shop. Harry looked at the tuxedos. They definitely weren't the style of tuxedo he had imagined. This was because they weren't modern. They had black, white and navy blue jackets, some with tail-coats. They had peculiar ties, which weren't the 'regular' shape but which were similar to a scarf (yet thicker material) and there were circular gold broaches on each of them. There were polished black shoes on the floor with thin laces and socks to match and there were pants to match the jackets, which were folded up neatly on a large, square table in the centre.  
  
'Wow,' Hermione whispered. 'I've never seen tuxedos like these. They are from many centuries ago, at least their design is,' Hermione quickly added for the benefit of the shop assistant who had been looking at her through squinted eyes. 'Of course, you and Harry will be getting black,' she continued with more confidence in her voice. 'The white ones always look way too daggy.' At this, the shop assistant snorted. Hermione looked at him and this time it was she who gave him a dirty look. 'Oh Ron! You'll be wearing this one!' Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to one of the racks. She pulled out a black tuxedo without a tail. The shirt which came with it was white and the collar was very simple. She picked out a black tie which was patterned with swirling leaves (the leaves being a darker shade of black). 'Come on, try it on!' she said, holding up the clothes impatiently. Ron looked at Harry. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but took the clothes from Hermione and headed for the change rooms.  
  
'And this would look great on you, Harry' Hermione said. Harry had to admit, he liked what she had picked out. It was a black tuxedo with no tail. The shirt was white with a plain collar (the same as Ron's). The tie was a thick, white material, which had a light silverfish sheen to it. It was patterned with thick swirly tendrils as if it were some kind of vine.  
  
Hermione picked up two pairs of shiny, black shoes and handed them to Harry. 'Here,' she said. 'Take that one in for Ron.'  
  
'How do you know our shoe sizes?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
'You think that I could be your friend for more than six years and not know your shoe sizes?'  
  
'Well.'  
  
'Just try it on. Tell Ron he's buying that tuxedo and that's the end of it and I really think that you should get that one, Harry,' she said, finishing with a point of her finger.  
  
'Ok, I'll go and try it on.'  
  
'Great!' She began to walk out of the shop.  
  
'Where are you going?' Harry called after her.  
  
'To buy my dress of course!' she replied.  
  
Harry sighed and went into the large change room. It had little stalls lining the grand, circular wall and there were mirrors lining the entire front section of the wall. As he entered, Harry saw Ron emerging from one of the stalls. He grinned at his friend.  
  
'You know, for a girl, Hermione doesn't have bad taste in men's clothing,' Harry said. And it was the truth. Ron looked pretty good.  
  
'Yeah, not too bad hey? Better than those dam dress robe things we had to wear in year four, they were horrible!' Ron said.  
  
'Think fast,' Harry said as he threw two, shiny black shoes to Ron (who caught them).  
  
'Is Hermione still out there?' Ron asked.  
  
'No, she went next door to buy her dress.'  
  
'Doesn't waste a second does she? I'll go and see if that pompous windbag outside will sell this thing to me,' and Ron walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone to try on his tux.  
  
Harry went into one of the stall and took off his day-clothes. He buttoned- up the shirt and attached the tie on with the gold, circular brooch. He put on the black pants and the jacket and finally, the shoes and socks. He went out of the stall into the centre of the room where he examined his appearance carefully. It looked pretty good. Harry was quite happy with it and he couldn't have been bothered to go searching through the shop to see if there was anything better. He was about to walk out of the change room when the shop assistant entered.  
  
'Ah, c'est magnifique! Tres joli!' he said with a small clap of his hands. 'You will be buying zis?'  
  
'Er.yeah,' Harry said. He undressed in one of the stalls and then emerged, handing his tux to the shop assistant.  
  
He had to admit that he was quite lucky, the price was exactly the amount Hogwarts had allowed him to take from the school fees.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the shop. 'Can you believe that that guy used to work at Fleur Delacour's school?'  
  
'What? How did you find that out?'  
  
'Oh mate, you'd be amazed at how much that guy talked while you were in the change room. I actually felt quite sorry for him really.'  
  
At that moment, Hermione came rushing out to meet them. She was carrying her dress in a black zip up bag (one which hangs over the top of your dress on the coat hanger) and a black bag with a box; for her shoes, and other accessories.  
  
'Hey, let me help you with that,' Ron said, trying to wrestle the bag and dress of Hermione.  
  
'NO! I'm carrying it,' Hermione said.  
  
'Can I at least see the dress?'  
  
'No,' she said sharply and then added in a softer tone, 'It's a surprise.' Ron grinned at her.  
  
'Alright then. If it's that important to you,' he said.  
  
They walked slowly down the road; on their way to 'The Three Broomsticks'. Ron kept trying to catch Hermione off guard to ask her what colour her dress was, but she simply shook her head and wouldn't budge on the subject.  
  
'C'mon. At LEAST tell me the colour,' he said exasperated.  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Well, what if it doesn't match my tux?' he asked, looking for some excuse.  
  
'Oh, I made sure that what I picked did go with the tux, don't worry,' she patted his cheek sympathetically. As they continued to blabber on about the subject Harry looked ahead of them and saw Collin Creevy with Ginny. He hid his bared teeth and strained his ears to hear their conversation.  
  
'...But why can't you come with me. I thought that we were good friends,' Collin was saying, slightly pouting.'  
  
'We are Collin. It's just that.well......someone's sort of already asked me.'  
  
'What do you mean sort of? Either they have or they haven't Ginny, and I certainly haven't seen anyone asking you.' Harry felt extremely sorry for her, but he didn't want to give himself away. So, resisting the temptation to step in for her, he let her be.  
  
They entered the 'Three Broomstick's and each ordered a butterbeer. They were about to sit down and get comfortable when Miss M practically ran in.  
  
'May I have your attention all Hogwarts students!' she practically shouted. Even the dwarfs in the back corner of the tavern stopped throwing their dice and listened. 'Anyone who volunteered to help me with the preparation for the ball, could you please come with me. We have to go back to Hogwarts early to get everything early.' Ron only just finished skulling down his drink as she said the last few words.  
  
'Somehow I knew this would happen,' he muttered. 'The things I do for you Hermione.'  
  
'Oh stop being such a grump,' she said, getting up briskly. 'C'mon. It'll be fun.'  
  
'Yeh, sure it will,' Ron said under his breath.  
  
'What was that?' Hermione asked sharply.  
  
'Nothing, nothing,' he said quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the younger students were bustling about, going to there classes. Miss M smiled sweetly at all of them as she walked by.  
  
'Now, we're not going to actually decorate the hall today. As you know, the dance isn't going to be held for at least a month. I just want you to come up with some ideas, maybe design some things and think about what decorations we are going to need,' Miss M said brightly.  
  
Pavarti and Lavender were giggling as they walked. Harry rolled his eyes, he never understood why girls giggled so much when it came to matters such as these. What was funny about it? He looked around him to see who else had come to help with the decorating. To his surprise, his gaze met Ginny's. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.  
  
'Harry?!' she said in surprise.  
  
'Yeh, Hermione signed me up for it,' Harry smiled. Ginny laughed.  
  
'Yes, I heard about Ron and how Hermione was very persuasive.'  
  
'So...er, you going to the dance with anyone?'  
  
'Well,' Ginny began somewhat hesitantly.  
  
'It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' Harry cut in. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.'  
  
'No, no. Sorry, didn't mean to give you that impression. I'm just...well, I'm sort of waiting for someone to ask me, that's all.'  
  
'Oh,' Harry said, not meaning to squeak as he said it. He cleared his throat and glance sideways at Ginny. She laughed at him with mirth.  
  
The company pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and the plans soon began. Some of the students cleared away the tables and chairs to get an idea of the size of the room, Miss M began talking to Pavarti and Lavender about curtains and other decorations.  
  
'I think we should do something about the lighting,' Hermione said, looking up at the ceiling. Harry head Ron mutter something under his breath and suddenly, Hermione began to levitate in the air, rising up closer and closer to the roof of the Great Hall.  
  
'Ron, put me down,' she squealed.  
  
'What? I thought you might get a better view up there,' he raised his voice. Hermione laughed.  
  
'I can see it just fine from the ground, now c'mon, put me down!'  
  
'Alright, alright,' Ron smiled. He spoke the incantation and caught her in his arms after her slow descent.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, hiding their smiles. 'The chandeliers would look great if we decorated them a little,' Ginny said, trying to change the subject; blushing under Harry's gaze.  
  
'How do you mean?' he asked with raised eye brows.  
  
'Maybe we could fess them up a bit. Or....or- maybe we could just leave them unlit so that, if we get some flashing disco kind of lights they'd catch the crystals.'  
  
'That's actually a really good idea,' Hermione said. 'Where would we put the disco lights though?'  
  
'Just lining the walls I suppose.'  
  
'It's good, but we need more. Something different, unique. Wait, I know the perfect thing. Tell miss M that I've gone to the library,' and Hermione raced out of the hall without another word.  
  
'Why does she always do that?' Ron asked. 'I wish she would tell us these brilliant ideas BEFORE she rushes off to the library so we know what we're in for.'  
  
'She probably just wants to surprise us,' Ginny said.  
  
'You'd think the ceiling being bewitched to look like the night sky would be enough,' Ron muttered.  
  
The remaining time spent in the Great Hall was quite productive. The lighting was decided (excluding Hermione's idea at the time), the music was selected as well as the food and beverages and the other decorations for the hall.  
  
Harry didn't really take much part in the discussions. Most of the time, his eyes were feasting on the sight of Ginny. Harry couldn't help but look at her and every time her eyes met his and she gave him a smile, his face flushed uncontrollably.  
  
'I think that we should put up some flashy posters for the ball as well. You know, advertise a little and make sure that no one turns up in jeans and a daggy top,' Pavarti said.  
  
'Yes, that's a very good suggestion Miss Patil,' Miss M approved. Pavarti fluttered her eyelashes and smiled graciously.  
  
Two weeks later, posters advertising the seventh grade ball lined the walls of Hogwarts and students chattered and gossiped with excitement.  
  
'So what's this perfect idea of yours Hermione?' Ron asked.  
  
'No, no. I'm not going to tell you, you should know me well enough by now to realise that, Ron.'  
  
Ron took Hermione in his arms and kissed her. 'So you're not going to budge on the subject?' he asked with a grin.  
  
'N-no,' she said a little breathlessly.  
  
'Oh well, it was worth a try,' Ron said, turning to Harry but still keeping one arm around Hermione's waist. Harry liked to see them expressing their love for one another every now and then-not that he wanted to perve or anything. And yet, he was slightly envious of their intimacy and hoped that he and Ginny would have the same relationship. He felt that he hardly saw her lately and felt that she was spending too much time with Collin Creevy, which he was extremely unhappy about.  
  
Back in the Griffindor common room, Harry decided that he would leave Ron and Hermione alone downstairs. He raced upstairs glad for the chance to be isolated from everyone so that he could think. He sat down at his desk with a fresh piece of parchment with a quill and ink-bottle and pressed the feather between his lips thinking of what to write in his last 'secret- admirer-note' for Ginny.  
  
#It has to tell her where to meet me.that' s a start..hmmm......# And so he wrote:  
  
'At last the night has come my dear, And I tell you, you may meet me here, In the Entrance Hall beside the stair, I shall be waiting to greet you there.'  
  
It wasn't as romantic as he hoped it would sound, but it was the best he could come up with. He neatly folded it and placed it in his top draw. In the morning, before going down to breakfast, he showed it to Hermione. He was glad to hear the note of approval in her voice when she commented on it.  
  
The final week leading up to the Seventh Grade Ball past quickly and soon the day arrived. A school owl delivered his final message to Ginny and he tried to hide his smile when she practically squealed with excitement after reading it.  
  
Harry could barely contain his excitement whilst sitting through all his classes that day. All the teacher's words and teachings literally went in one ear and out the other and he was almost given detention for day- dreaming so much in his potions class.  
  
When classes were over, he raced upstairs to his dormitory to get ready. He wanted to be downstairs before Ginny got there. He buttoned up his shirt, his hands shaking during the process so that it took him twice as long as it usually would have. He fastened the old-style tie onto his collar with the plain gold brooch and slipped on his jacket and pants. After slipping on his socks and polished shoes he got out his hair gel and began running his fingers frantically through his hair. Finally, he ran downstairs (almost falling on several occasions) and was pleased to hear a couple of wolf whistles from girls in younger grades.  
  
He stood impatiently beside the staircase in the Entrance Hall waiting to see Ginny. Eventually, other seventh graders made their way down. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione made their way grandly down the stairs. They really did look good together. Ron's hair gelled and wearing his tux and Hermione with her wine red Spanish-looking dress with he hair cascading around her head in a mass of dark curls with a tiny tiara crowning the elaborate display. They descended the staircase, arms linked with great smiles on their faces.  
  
'Wow, Harry, you should spike your hair like that more often,' Hermione said.  
  
'Hey, don't get any ideas,' Ron said playfully.  
  
'Oh don't worry Ron. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you for that matter,' she patted his arms and smirked while Ron gulped dramatically.  
  
'Any sign of Ginny?' Harry asked, his voice faltering.  
  
'Last I saw her, she was in the girl's bathroom up in the Griffindor common room. You should have seen how frantically she was doing her hair, I must have picked up all the hairpins she kept dropping at least a hundred times!' Hermione said.  
  
Harry was reminded of himself when he was getting ready.  
  
'Anyway, we'll see you in there. I can't wait to see all our hard work paid off and these lights that Hermione won't tell me about,' Ron said and with that, he and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone once more.  
  
Harry felt like he was waiting for hours and he began to feel a terrible pain in his stomach when the thought that perhaps she decided not to go crossed his mind-still he waited.  
  
He looked to the top of the staircase and his heart stopped. There was Ginny, descending the stairs and looking like some kind of fairy goddess. Her dress was a light green and it draped about her slight figure elegantly with thin trimmings of gold here and there. Two thin curls came down on either side of her forehead and at the back, more curls flowed down from a small bun. She had gold hairpins in her hair with a pearl at the end of each.  
  
She had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, but she hadn't seen Harry yet.  
  
#Oh please, oh please..Let her be happy when she finds out it's me. Please!#  
  
-----------------------------There you are. Chapter 8 finished....phew. Sorry about the extremely long wait, I've been on holidays and have only got back recently. Well I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last. Thank you for the lovely reviews especially from you Jose. Also, problems in my story with chapter one and chapter six, I apologise, I'm currently trying to fix it. Til next chapter..Cheers------------------------ ---- 


	9. Passion

Chapter 9- Passion  
  
Harry waited. A lump was in his throat and his heart was pounding. He cleared his throat as best he could, he wanted to say something, but couldn't form the words. At that moment, Ginny looked up. She stood on the last stair, her eyes on Harry. Both we transfixed. Then suddenly, she smiled. Oh how she smiled, her eyes lit up and she started laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
Harry grinned. He was so relieved and all he wanted to do was to hold her and touch her soft skin, caress her hair. His wish was granted. She practically fell into his arms and they clung so tightly to one another as if they had been deprived of human affection all their lives.  
  
Ginny drew back and examined Harry's face, looking into his eyes. A single glistening tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'Don't cry,' he said softly and he brushed the tear away from her cheek. She held his hand to her face and closed her eyes as if savouring the moment.  
  
'I'm sorry,' she whispered back. 'Oh Harry, I wanted it to be you. You have no idea how badly I wanted it to be you.' She rested her head in the groove of his neck. At that point, Harry couldn't stand it any longer. The hand she held to her cheek snaked around to her neck and the other slid down to her waist and pressed her to him. Their lips met and they stood, tasting each other. Ginny's arms came up around his neck and Harry's moved down her back. She sighed happily and their tongues delicately explored one another's mouth. They would have stood there for hours, had Malfoy not interrupted.  
  
'Well, well,' he sniggered. 'Don't tell me you finally managed to get yourself a girlfriend Harry? After all this time? I suppose though, she didn't have many offers and so was an easy target.' Harry felt Ginny tremble and looked at her. She visibly paled, but Harry didn't want to let Malfoy ruin their night and he wasn't going to lower himself to his standards.  
  
'I'll beat him up tomorrow,' he thought to himself.  
  
'You know what Malfoy?' Harry asked.  
  
'What?' Malfoy replied, still smirking provokingly.  
  
'Where's your date?' Malfoy knew instantly that he had been neatly trapped.  
  
'I-she..........she's inside,' he said unconvincingly.  
  
'Funny that you would leave her inside just so you could come out and pick on us. I would say that there is no date. Malfoy, did your puny brain ever think that maybe you should look at yourself before you begin to criticise others?' Harry had never seen Malfoy blush before, but this time, there was no mistaking the rise of colour in his cheeks. His mouth tightened and his lips became so thin and severe that they seemed in danger of disappearing entirely. He abruptly turned on his heel and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
'Come on,' Harry said to Ginny, holding her possessively. She smiled in reply and leant her head on his chest.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. It had indeed been entirely transformed. The band was blaring, the chandeliers hadn't been lit, but the crystals caught the light from the stars above and reflected the tiny dots of light all around the hall. Harry also noticed that there were tiny balls of white light darting around in the air.  
  
'Wow,' Ginny said quietly in amazement.  
  
At that moment, Hermione and Ron walked up to them.  
  
'Finally,' Hermione said exasperated. 'It's about time you two got together!' Ginny blushed and Harry couldn't help but smile. He had never felt so happy in all his life. Not even when he had beat Malfoy in the quidditch match not long ago.  
  
Ron grinned at him. 'I no that look Harry. Never thought I'd live to see the day when you turned into a love-sick fool.'  
  
'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed 'I don't think that's a very ni-' but Ron silenced her with a kiss. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed, then they walked off, leaving the two kissing passionately behind them.  
  
Everyone was on the dance-floor, it was surprising that there was any room left at all. As the two walked on, the band struck up a slow song. Harry couldn't believe the coincidence, nevertheless, he was happy when Ginny put her back to him, her body pressing against him. Her slight arm went up around his neck from the front and he placed his hands knowingly around her waist. They moved slowly together, like one. Harry smelt Ginny's intoxicating sweetness and he bent his head to kiss her neck as she closed her eyes.  
  
After a few songs, Harry absent-mindedly caught one of the darting balls of light. He cupped it in his hand and saw that it was a fairy. So small and delicate with an aura of light around her. He showed Ginny and her face was alight with fascination. The tiny being danced up the arch of Harry's cupped hands and pirouetted gracefully onto Ginny's small, flat palm, then flew off once more.  
  
'I'd say that was what Hermione must have been talking about-the surprise involving the lighting,' Harry surmised.  
  
'No doubt,' Ginny agreed.  
  
And then they were back on the dance floor. Harry was surprised to see Pavarti dancing with Seamus Finnagan and he observed how awkwardly and stiffly he held her.  
  
Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea. He held Ginny close to him and then uttered the incantation, pulling his wand out of the pocket in his pants and waving it briefly. He did it very subtly so that she wouldn't notice what was happening at first. As they ascended into the air, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and she stared silently back. There was no need for words, for the eyes told everything they wanted to express. He didn't need someone to tell him that he was completely and utterly lost. Lost in her.  
  
He finally came to his senses when Ginny gasped and held on tighter to his neck, looking down in fright.  
  
'It's ok,' Harry said. 'It's just the levitation spell. I won't let you fall,' he added reassuringly. Ginny smiled broadly and then kissed him. It seemed no matter how much they pressed against one another, how close they were, it wasn't enough. Harry longed to simply envelop her in his arms, a full embrace, but he restrained himself and kept kissing her.  
  
When they looked around, they saw that everyone else had followed suit and the air was filled with levitated students who were dancing on mid-air. Harry kissed Ginny again. He couldn't help it, he simply couldn't get enough of her. After their lips separated, Ginny said something that surprised him.  
  
'Would you mind if we went up to the Griffindor common room? I would really love to just sit and talk with you.'  
  
'Sure,' he said. He muttered the spell and gave a flick of his wand. They descended until their feet touched the ground. He kissed her hair softly and then, they began walking up to the Griffindor common room, arms around each other.  
  
'Huffle-wump' Harry said to the portrait lady. She swung open and allowed them entrance to the common room. The fire was crackling merrily in the corner and Ginny indicated that they should sit by it on the couch. Ginny removed her shoes and placed them on the floor near the large armchair. Harry followed suit and, as soon as he sat down, Ginny placed herself delicately on his lap, one leg on each side-facing him. She twined her arms around his neck. Once again they were kissing, and then Harry leant back onto the couch and Ginny moved with him. He was in slight shock, but he held her steadily above him and continued to kiss her. She moaned breathlessly and he gasped as urges awoke within him and he pulled her down to him. This went on for several minutes and then she pulled back. They were both breathing heavier. Harry bent his head and closed his eyes.  
  
'Tell you what you want from me Ginny,' he gasped. 'I will do anything.'  
  
Ginny looked at him in shock. 'Harry,' she breathed quietly into his ear. 'All I want you to do, is love me.'  
  
'You know I do,' he whispered back.  
  
Ginny sat up and looked away. 'Harry?'  
  
'Mmm?' he murmured, sitting up as well. 'Have you ever................'Her voice trailed off.  
  
It took a while for him to catch her drift, but suddenly, comprehension dawned on him.  
  
'Oh, no........never' he said a bit awkwardly.  
  
'Would you mind if we..............went up to you dorm?' Ginny asked, still avoiding his gaze, red creeping up into her cheeks. Harry was glad that she wasn't looking at her, because he couldn't help grinning. He composed himself once more and managed to keep a straight face.  
  
'Are you sure, is this what you want?' he asked.  
  
'Yes,' Ginny replied. Nodding silently afterwards. And so she got up and started walking up the staircase. He got up quickly and followed her. He opened the door to his dorm and she went in. As Harry closed the door he felt a tingling sensation down below. He turned around and saw Ginny looking guilty as she put her wand back into a hidden pocket in her dress.  
  
'What was........'  
  
'It's just so we don't have to use anything,' she smiled, still not looking at him.  
  
'Where did you pick that spell up?'  
  
'I, well- I,' she stuttered.  
  
'It's ok,' Harry laughed 'I'm not sure I want to know.' After that she came to him. Holding out her arms like some helpless child in need of love and affection. She leant her head in the bridge of his neck again, her arms around him at a comfortable height. Next, he kissed where her hair met her forehead, then her brow, followed by the tip of her nose and then her lips. She slowly slipped off his jacket and tie. As she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he unzipped the back of her dress and slid the straps down her shoulders. Next thing he knew, his pants were off. He stood there, still kissing her in his boxer shorts. She stopped for a moment and took out all the pins from her hair, letting the red ringlets cascade beautifully around her face and down her back. As their lips met again, Harry caressed her hair. Ginny drew spirals on his back and, as she did so, Harry's hand moved down her back. He lifted her easily and carried her to his bed, lips still locked. And so they lay down. Harry gently unfastened the clasp of her bra and slid down her lacy pants. She did the same for his boxer shorts and soon, there was nothing between them. As he moved his hands up and down her smooth body, he felt her tremble under his touch.  
  
'Are you cold darling?' he asked, trying out the word for the first time.  
  
'No,' she whispered. 'I can't help it when you touch me'. They kissed again, intense heat flowing between them, naked flesh rubbing naked flesh. Then Ginny drew him into her. She gasped as she felt the pain.  
  
'Are you ok?' Harry asked, concerned.  
  
'I'm fine,' she said quietly. Harry was gentle, he wanted to cause her as little pain as possible. He kissed her neck and encircled her in his arms protectively. As the pain slowly became easier to bear and then started to ebb away, Ginny found that she was enjoying herself. They lay utterly lost in one another. Bodies entwined, hearts given. If someone walked into the room, they wouldn't have noticed. Ginny moaned with pleasure and Harry gasped at the sensation of her body and the feel of her skin. All the longing pent-up inside to touch one another was being released.  
  
Ginny drew a shuddering breath as Harry withdrew from her. They didn't bother to get up. They simply lay next to one another, snuggling under the covers and enjoying the warmth of each other's presence. Ginny sighed happily and soon fell asleep, her head resting on Harry's bare chest. Harry lay with one hand under his head and one hand around her shoulder. He wished that they could remain so all night, but he knew the others would be returning soon. He slowly slid out from under her, careful so as not to wake her. He dressed in his pyjamas and carried her clothes back to her dorm. He returned quickly with her pyjamas and slipped on her underpants and her night-shirt. Then he lifted her and carried her to her dormitory.  
  
Quietly, he lay he on her bed and pulled the blankets over her, brushing away the stray hair on her forehead. He sat, staring at he beautiful face for some time before her gently kissed her brow and then left the room, switching the light of as he did so.  
  
He returned to his dorm feeling dizzy with happiness and love. He went to sleep almost instantly, feeling that he was the luckiest person alive. He loved Ginny, and he knew, he finally knew, that she loved him. To him, that was the only thing that mattered.  
  
----------------------------Well that's it. Finito, 1st story finished. I really hope you liked it. Please feel free to review, I'd love to hear your comments. If you would also like to read my other story, search for 'Truth or Dare' by Chloe Luralight. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Ciao and happy reading!------------------------------------------ 


End file.
